tales_of_talesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Raine Sage
Raine Sage, in Japan als Refill Sage bekannt, ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Symphonia, die ältere Schwester von Genis Sage und die Lehrerin aus dem kleinen Dorf Iselia. Als Begleitung der Auserwählten gerät sie bereits früh in die Geschehnisse der Geschichte. Geschichte Kindheit Raine wurde als erstes Kind des Menschen Kloitz und der Elfe Virginia Sage in Tethe'alla geboren. Ihr Geburtsort war Heimdall, das Dorf der Elfen. Doch durch einen Vorfall, von einer Halbelfe verursacht, wurden alle Halbelfen aus dem Dorf verbannt, und so auch Raine mitsamt ihrer Familie. Schnell bekommt das Königliche Institut Wind von der kleinen Familie, die nun durch Tethe'alla reist. Die Soldaten versuchen an Raine zu gelangen, die schon in frühen Jahren außergewöhnliche Intelligenz präsentiert hat, um sie in einem Labor zu Forschungen zu zwingen. Deshalb lebt sie mit ihren Eltern auf der Flucht vor den Königlichen Soldaten und der Diskriminierung der Halbelfen. Als Raine elf ist, wird ihr kleiner Bruder Genis Sage geboren. Kurz darauf entscheiden Virginia und Kloitz sich, die beiden durch das Tor der Welten in das legendäre Land von Sylvarant zu schicken, um sie vor Diskriminierung zu schützen. Während Kloitz und Virginia die Königlichen Soldaten zurückhalten, wird Raine mit ihrem neugeborenen Bruder bei Vollmond nach Sylvarant gebracht. Ohne Eltern in einer vollkommen fremden Welt, die Halbelfen gegenüber nur bedingt besser eingestellt ist als Tethe'alla, bemüht Raine sich die nächsten Jahre, sich selbst und Genis durch das Leben zu bringen. Sieben Jahre reisen sie durch Sylvarant, in denen es Raine gelingt, diverse Zertifikate und Diplome zu erhalten, sodass sie als Lehrerin unterrichten darf. Als sie achtzehn Jahre alt ist, entdeckt sie Iselia, und entscheidet sich, sich selbst und Genis als Elfen zu bezeichnen, um dort eine Heimat finden zu können. Ihr Plan geht auf. Sie erhält in Iselia die Stellung der Lehrerin und nennt von da an mitunter auch Colette Brunel und Lloyd Irving ihre Schüler. Tales of Symphonia Als sich das Orakel ankündigt, verlässt Raine gemeinsam mit Colette und dem angeheuerten Söldner Kratos Aurion Iselia, um die Auserwählte auf der Reise der Welterneuerung zu begleiten. Sie gelangen gemeinsam nach Triet, wo sie - nach längeren Umständen, in denen Lloyd und Genis wieder zu ihnen gelangen - das erste Siegel brechen. Während der Reise, in der sie auch nach Tethe'alla reisen, erinnert Raine sich Stück für Stück an ihre fast vergessene Vergangenheit. Ihre Manie, alle Ruinen untersuchen zu müssen, entstammt daher, dass sie das Tor der Welten sucht, um ihre Eltern wiederzufinden. Da das Tor der Welten in Sylvarant jedoch nicht gekennzeichnet ist, hat sie die gewünschte Ruine nie gefunden. Schließlich begegnet Raine ihrer Mutter wieder, die auf Exire - dem Rückzugsort der Halbelfen - lebt. Sie wurde dort aufgenommen, nachdem sie mit ihrem halbtoten Ehemann entdeckt wurde. Kloitz überlebte nicht lange, und sein Tod führte dazu, dass Virginia vollends in ihre eigene Welt verfiel. Nachdem sie das System der beiden Welten aufdecken und diese wieder vereinen, entscheiden Raine und Genis sich, von Lloyds Idealen angetrieben, auf eine Reise zu gehen, um das Ansehen von Halbelfen in der vereinten Welt zu verbessern und ihnen ein Leben frei von Diskriminierung zu ermöglichen. Tales of Symphonia - Dawn of the new World Genis und Raine haben sich hier für einige Tage getrennt und treffen erst in den Ruinen von Triet wieder aufeinander. Raine gelangt zu Emil Castagnier und Marta Lualdi, als diese den kleinen Paul in der Iselia-Menschenfarm suchen. Da er ein Schüler Raines ist, hat auch sie sich für sein Wohlergehen verantwortlich gefühlt. Sie gehört zu den ersten, die Emils zweigespaltene Persönlichkeit erkennt und zu verstehen versucht. Nachdem sich viele Missverständnisse geklärt haben, schließt Raine sich gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden endgültig Emil und Marta an, um das Reich der Dämonen Niflheim zu versiegeln. Aussehen und Persönlichkeit Raine ist eine mittelgroße Halbelfe mit weißen Haaren, die ihre Ohren bedecken und ihr etwa bis zu den Schultern reichen. Sie trägt meist ein oranges Gewand und darunter ein weißes Hemd mit schwarzer Hose. Sie wird selten ohne ihren Stab gesehen. Raine war schon von klein auf äußerst klug und hat jede Möglichkeit genutzt, ihr Wissen auszubauen. Deshalb ist sie sehr wissbegierig und bemüht sich, auch Genis zu unterrichten. Obwohl sie oft zu gewalttätigen Mitteln greift, um die Jüngeren zurechtzuweisen, ist Raine sehr mütterlich und kümmert sich liebevolll um die Gruppe. Dies rührt daher, dass sie bereits früh dazu gezwungen wurde, erwachsen zu werden, um sich um Genis zu kümmern. Raine liebt kochen, kann es aber nicht. Sie verändert jedes Rezept insofern, dass etwas komplett Neues, aber Ungenießbares dabei rauskommt. Zudem reagiert sie nahezu manisch auf jede Art von Ruinen, auch nachdem aufgedeckt wurde, woher dieser Tick stammt. Raine fürchtet sich vor dem Meer und vor größeren Gewässern im Allgemeinen, da sie nicht schwimmen kann, was sie zu Beginn der Reise zu verbergen versucht. Die Angst vor Wasser rührt daher, dass sie auf ihrer Flucht vor den Königlichen Soldaten in Tethe'alla einmal ins eiskalte Meer fiel und beinahe starb, hätten ihre Eltern sie nicht gerettet. Kampfstil Raine ist die Heilerin der Gruppe und darin besonders begabt. Da Genis sich auf elementare Magie fixiert hat, beschränkt sie sich selbst nur auf Heil- und Lichtmagie. Sie kann all ihre Kameraden über die gesamte Kampffläche hin heilen und ist die Einzige, die gefallene Mitstreiter ohne größere Umstände mit einer gewissen Menge an Energie wiederbeleben kann. Andere Auftritte Raine hat einige Cameo-Auftritte in anderen Tales of-Titeln, von denen die meisten allerdings nie in Europa erschienen sind. Trivia *Mit ihren 25 Jahren ist Raine von den Charakteren, die (zumindest zu Beginn ihres Lebens) normal altern, der älteste spielbare, weibliche Charakter der Tales of-Reihe. Von den in Europa erhältlichen Titel sind einzig Presea Combatir und Sophie Lhant chronologisch älter als sie. Sonstiges